Come To Me
by The Silent Wind
Summary: When Kagome comes back after a date with Hojo, Inuyasha realizes something is wrong. Can he help her? One-shot songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha...but its something i can put on my christmas list. I don't "Come To Me" by Jesse McCartney.(another good song.)  
  
Come to me

_Under the silver stars, _

_Right where he broke your heart.  
__Girl you know, I'd give you everything.  
__I wanna hold your hand, _

_And say the words he never said.  
I'll make you promises you can believe. _

Inuyasha was looking around, thinking about Kagome. How latley he had been kind of.... well sort of....drawn to her. Her gaze, those eyes, that hair, those lips that look so soft to kiss. 'But no' he thought 'she had to go back to her era to go on a date with that hobo!' As you can tell he was really, really mad now.  
  
_Let me be the one, _

_Telling you it's alright _

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry. _

_Let me be the one, _

_Loving you when you're weak._

_For all of the strength you need, _

_You can come to me._  
  
But it wasn't like any mad feeling he felt before. It was more like a jealousy. Like the kind of feeling when Kouga had Kagome. But he always wanted to kill Kouga. But he was jealous that Kagome was going out with someone other then him. Once he was finished with that thought, he saw her come out of the well.  
  
_When your down and you feel so lonley _

_Turn around, you can come to me _

_When your down,_

_baby i will be the only _

_come to me_  
  
He got up knowing, just knowing that she would come over and brag about her date with 'the name that should not be mentioned in front of Inuyasha'. But it never came. Instead he smelt...salt-water? Why was she crying? What had that boy done to her? Whatever he did, Inuyasha knew it was his job to find out.  
  
_You can just be yourself, _

_'Cause I don't want nobody else.  
All of your secrets are safe with me.  
For the kind of love you can trust, For more than just a crush,  
Baby, won't you just come to me?  
_  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, hoping he wouldn't make it worse. "Kagome, are you, ok?" he asked. Kagome didn't look at him. She just stared at the ground, as if her eyes were forced to look at it. "Kagome, look at me," Inuyasha said. Kagome knew she didn't want to get on Inuyasha's bad side, so she looked at him. Her eyes were all red, andher face had an expression on it, even the word sad couldn't describe.

_Let me be the one, _

_Telling you it's alright _

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry. _

_Let me be the one, _

_Loving you when you're weak. _

_For all of the strength you need, _

_You can come to me._  
  
"Kagome, what did he do to you?" Inuyasha asked her sternly, sitting down. Kagome just kept crying. Inuyasha took his claw and wiped off some tears, carefully trying not to scratch her. When she stopped he asked her again, "What did he do to you?" Kagome took a deep breath and begn to explain.  
  
_When i've got you in my arms _

_Say its where you wanna be _

_I wanna get down on my knees _

_Promising my heart _

_Oh, my heart_  
  
"I finally found out. Hojo didn't want to go out with me because of me. He did it because i was popular and he wanted to be popular, Tonight, he dumped me, right there in front of the dance floor. That's all he wanted was popularity. I thought he wanted me for me. But know, he has all these girls rushing up to him, begging to go out with him. He used me, Inuyasha." She started crying, again. Inuyasha held her close, trying to calm her down. They fell asleep, about 15 minutes later, in each others arms.  
  
_Let me be the one, _

_Telling you it's alright _

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry. _

_Let me be the one, _

_Loving you when you're weak. _

_For all of the strength you need, _

_You can come to me._  
  
The next morning, they woke up to find themselves in the same position they fell asleep in. They both blushed and got up. While they walked to Kaede's hut, Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Thanks for helping me last night, Inuyasha, I really needed that." Inuyasha smiled. "Your welcome. Whenever you need me, i'm here," and with that he bent down he kissed her. They stood there for a while, not noticing they were already at the hut. Even worse everyone was outside watching them.

_Let me be the one, _

_Telling you it's alright _

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry. _

_Let me be the one, _

_Loving you when you're weak. _

_For all of the strength you need, _

_You can come to me.  
_  
"Hey Inuyasha, are you guys gonna stand there all day?" Miroku shouted. "Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked over and saw everyone there watching. They blushed but inuyasha got real angry. "Miroku!!!" Sango leaned in to Miroku's ear "That's your cue to run" Miroku nodded and ran all the way into the forest, Inuyasha chasing him. Kagome sighed and walked into the hut, thinking about the feelings Inuyasha and she had for each other.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. R&R.


End file.
